Lie Next To Me
by Big Cliffy Meanie1
Summary: TJ and the gang can see that Spinelli's life is heading down the wrong path. TJ wants to help, but the gang have had enough. Can he stop her, and help her turn her life around, or will it all be too late? Rating to be safe AS/B AS/TJ. Interested? Then please read. Rating to be safe. Better than in sounds!


Hello! Its been a while! I've wanted to write for ages, and finally got around to it today! I've noticed my writing has gone downhill a bit since I've had a break, so any huge errors please flag them up to me, i normally spot some after a post it (depute proof reading loads) so will wind up editing anyway!

The song its written to is called 'Lie next to me' by 'Will Young' have a listen/watch here (just delete the spaces):  
www. youtube watch?v=Y5w353SukGQ

I dont own Recess, or the song Lie next to me.

Enjoy!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Lie Next To Me

Seventeen year old Ashley Spinelli rolled over in bed closed her eyes tighter as her head span. As she turned she felt something cold against her leg, after several failed attempts to kick it away, she sat up, to find the offending item: a bottle of wine. She strained her mind to try and think why it might be there, but she just couldn't place the memory. Realising it was Wednesday morning; she dragged herself out of bed for a shower. This, and breakfast would make facing school far easier.

"Morning Dad" yawned Spinelli, as she sat down, pouring herself a cup of strong black coffee as she ate her toast.

"Did you manage to fix yourself dinner last night? I'm sorry i didn't make it home until late, I got help up at work. You were in bed by the time I got home."

"Just had dinner and got an early night" lied Spinelli, pouring herself a second cup of coffee as she started to feel part human again "Can I borrow some money?"

"I gave you some on Monday, what happened to that? Why do you need more money?"

"Need some more cigarettes"

"I've already told you Ashley. It is your choice to smoke, I'm not happy, but I won't stop you. But you know full well I wound fund it."

"BUT-"

"If you don't like it, you can go live with your mother!" replied Mr Spinelli, always his finishing argument. Mr and Mrs Spinelli had got divorced the year before and Spinelli had been offered with a choice: stay living in her childhood home with her Mum; or, move with her Dad, to what was easily the roughest (and cheapest) part of town. She had chosen to move to the tiny two bedroomed flat with her dad.

Spinelli was saved from answering, by a loud banging at the door, already knowing who it was, she muttered a goodbye to her dad, picked up her school bag and headed for the door.

"Morning" said Spinelli, opening the door and kissing her visitor "How you feelin' this morning? I can't remember any of last night, I just woke up with a bottle of wine in my bed, and I'm bum outa smokes, you got any?"

**I see you've got all that you wanted  
You seem so happy this time around  
Don't wanna ask too much of you  
I'll just get drunk and let you down  
Now you really know what I'm like  
Things can never be the same  
You've seen all my wrongs and my rights  
There is nothing left to say  
**

"I'll split my last one with you" replied Butch, pulling out his last cigarette and discarding of the old box of the floor. Spinelli and Butch had been dating nine months; they'd built up a good friendship together after spending countless hours in detention together. Butch was always someone easy to get along with in detentions; the rest of the gang rarely got detention, TJ and Vince too worried it would have an effect on the positions they held on sports teams, and Mikey too worried it would affect his drama club rehearsals, while Gretchen had always been a model student, and Gus had maintained his regimental army discipline from his Father. When Spinelli had moved into the same block of flats as Butch, they began spending more time together as she found it easier to blow off steam with him. He too lived with a single parent: his mother, where as the gang's parents were all together, so Butch understood how she felt.

"Thanks. So what happened last night?"

"You never remember" laughed Butch "We stole that bottle of wine from that couple trying to have a romantic picnic, then went to the bar and did some table cruising" Table cruising was one of Butch and Spinelli's _fun_ new activities, they would head into a local bars, steal, and drink any unattended glasses. "So Lawson is having a party tonight, apparently he's got a few beer kegs, should be a laugh?"

"Sounds good" said Spinelli after taking a long drag from the cigarette and handing it back to Butch.

They arrived at school fifteen minutes later, Spinelli kissed Butch goodbye as he went off to find Hustler Kid to buy more cigarettes, and made her way over to meet the gang.

"Morning guys" said Spinelli, leaning against the tree they always met under, trying to shake off the remainder of her hangover.

"You look terrible Spinelli" exclaimed Mikey.

"Late night" muttered Spinelli in reply, before turning to TJ, who had yet to take his eyes off her "WHAT?!"

"You stink, have you been smoking already? School has barley started, you stink of cigarettes!" replied TJ, he was about to continue, but was cut off by Spinelli

"Yes TJ! I'm a smoker, and that's what smokers do! They smoke cigarettes!" retorted Spinelli.

"Well its really bad for you Spinelli!"

"Really?" muttered Spinelli rolling her eyes "What a revelation. Anyway, if we're finished with ground braking revelations ...Lawson is having a party tonight, apparently he's got hold of a few kegs, you guys in?"

"It's a school night Spinelli" replied TJ

"Well the revelations keep on coming! Well done TJ, Wednesday is a school night, and Thursday is indeed a school day. Real sharp today aren't we? So you guys up for it? It should be a laugh!" looking around as everyone shook their heads she rolled her eyes "Really? None of you?!"

"Spinelli, don't you think you should give it a miss?" asked TJ worriedly "I know you've been drinking last night, mouthwash and perfume may have masked the smell, but it's still there. Are you really going to go to a party again tonight that has more alcohol?

"Yes! I'm going to go to that party and I'm going to have a drink all right! In fact, I'll have several drinks, AND BEFORE THE NIGHT IS OUT I INTEND TO BE DRUNK!"

Spinelli stormed off, and the gang didn't see her for the rest of the day.

**Would you lie  
Would you lie  
Would you lie, next to me  
Coz I'm outta control  
I can't let go  
Would you lie, next to me**

The next morning the gang stood under their usual tree.

"Come on man" said Vince, turning to TJ "We're all here apart from Spinelli and I doubt she'll be here, Digger Sam said she and Butch were drinking vodka cokes out of a cola bottle during last period, and we all heard how heavy Lawson's party was. Spinelli will probably wind up crawling out of bed with a hangover the same time we finish school"

"Look, we'll just wait a while longer" defended TJ "I know she's got a bit carried away going to parties on the weekend-"

"-yeah and the rest" muttered Gus

"-Okay, and maybe she's been going to some parties in the week, but she's just got a bit carried away, that's all. She'll be fine when I talk to her and make her see what's happening. She's a good person really"

The gang all exchanged significant looks, they all knew TJ was in love with Spinelli, and as a result, he tended to see her through rose tinted glasses. When her actions did penetrate this, usually actions involving Butch, TJ tended up get upset, and jealous, before finally defending Spinelli, and blaming Butch.

"Look, here she is now" pointed TJ, as Spinelli approached them, "and she's drinking bottled water! See, she's okay! She's walking absolutely fine too! Not hangover or anything"

However, when Spinelli reached them, they were met with the overpowering smell of alcohol.

"Spinelli, you were wearing that yesterday" observed Gretchen

"Yeah! So?!" replied Spinelli, taking a long drink from her bottle of water.

"Spinelli? Have you even been home?" asked TJ looking at the bags under her eyes and her messy hair.

"For fuck sake!" snapped Spinelli "You're worse than my father! What the hell is with the Spanish Inquisition?!"

"Because you stink of alcohol! I know we've smelt it on you before and sometimes are worse than others, but today in the worst! IT BEEN GETTING WORSE EVER SINCE YOU'VE BEEN WITH BUTCH!" retorted TJ, his anger growing as he spoke

"Smell it on me from the night before?" snorted Spinelli, a smirk on her face "Of course some times are worse than others! what do you think this is? Water?" said Spinelli, holding up her almost empty bottle while TJ simply watched her "No! It's VODKA you stupid idiot!"

"WELL OF COURSE IT IS!" shouted TJ "WE ALL KNOW HOW YOU AND BUTCH LIKE THE VODKA! DRINKING IT YESTERDAY DURING LAST PERIOD! AND EVERYONE ALWAYS TALKS ABOUT YOU GUYS LYING IN THE PARK IN THE EVEING, SMOKING AND DRINKING WHATEVER YOY CAN GER YOUR HANDS ON"

"WHAT THE HELL? YOU NEED TO GET A FUCKING LIFE! YOU'RE FOLLOWING ME AND WATCHING ME NOW? YES! I DRINK SOME VOKDA COKE WITH BUTCH AND CLASS LAST NIGHT! THAT'S WHAT YOU DO BEFORE YOU GO TO A PARTY TJ! YOU DRINK! YOU WOULD KNOW IF YOU EVER GOT OUT THERE AND HAD FUN! THIS IS WHAT TEENAGERS ARE SUPPOSED TO DO!"

"WELL THATS ALL YOU EVER DO!" retorted TJ "ITS PATHETIC! YOU ARE PATHTIC! ALL THIS BOLLOCKS YOU SPROUT ABOUT GETTING INTO COLLEGE AND CHANNELING YOUR LOVE OF ART INTO ARCHITECTURAL DESIGN?! THEY DONT LET _PEOPLE LIKE YOU_ INTO COLLEGE!"

"PEOPLE LIKE ME!" screamed Spinelli "WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!"

"LOUSY DRUNKEN LAYABOUTS! BECUASE THAT'S CLEARLY ALL YOU'RE GOOD FOR NOW! ITS CLEARLY THE ONLY THING THAT INTERESTS YOU, NOT THE GANG, NOT M-" TJ stopped himself from finishing what he was going to say, trying to hide his feelings, although rather pointlessly, just yesterday the gang had noticed how blindingly obvious his feelings were.

Spinelli swung to hit TJ but missed, and fell on the floor. After picking herself up, and scrambling after her bottle of water, which since emerged to be vodka, she turned to TJ and the gang. Spinelli brushed herself off and attempting to claw back some dignity.

"You know what? I've had enough of hanging round with you losers! I'm going to find people like Butch and myself, people who actually know how to have fun!" with that, Spinelli stomped off, leaving TJ in a stunned silence while the gang exchanged 'we knew it' looks.

Spinelli continued to stom away, swigging the last of the vodka and throwing the bottle aside, she spotted Butch, and make a beeline for him. "Got any more booze?"

"You bet" said Butch, handing over the replenished bottle of _cola_ they'd been drinking from yesterday "Can't get a hangover if you keep on drinking!"

"Yeah, that and my encounter with TJ and his do-gooders is enough to drive anyone drink!"

"What was it this time? _Drinking and parties are naughty, I'm a good boy, I don't do that!"_

"Yeah that, and he totally blew up at me! He was a jerk! Started telling me I wasn't good enough to go to college because I drink! College has the best parties ever! I can't wait!"

"We've been some pretty awesome parties, why put yourself through the stress of having to do _more_ school work? Why not just skip that and have the partying?"

"You can do both" shrugged Spinelli "Anyway, college is better than school you choose to go, and choose what you study!"

"What" smirked Butch "You're telling me you actually WANT to go to college"

"Yeah, of course I do"

"YOU'RE HILARIOUS!" shouted Butch as he roared with laughter "NEXT YOU'LL TELL ME YOU WANT TO GET MARRIED AND HAVE CHILDREN!"

"Yeah, one day" replied Spinelli in a small voice "What's wrong with that?"

Butch however didn't respond, he roared with laughter, only pausing for a moment to take a long swig from their bottle. Spinelli sat silently, as she snatched the bottle from Butches hand, and downed the lot.

**Since you went I can get lonely**  
**I'll spare you all the details**  
**Took something from me that's the way it goes**  
**It sent me slightly off the rails**  
**Some people don't work well together**  
**It's nice to see you again**  
**I know you're leaving, you said you're leaving**  
**Before you go**

After the argument Spinelli stopped taking to the gang, once his jealously and feelings had died down a little TJ had tried to approach Spinelli, reaching out and trying to help her as he could see that path she was leading herself down. This however, only made Spinelli angrier, and drove the final wedge between them. Consequently she and Butch spent more time together, and Spinelli's drinking began to get even further out of control. She and Butch had numerous detentions, and warnings for being caught with alcohol and being caught drinking it in school. It had finally come to a head when Spinelli had arrived to her first class of the morning, paralytic-drunk and vomited in all over her desk; and despite this was _still_ drinking. As a result she was suspended; it was just as their teachers were preparing the pupils for finals. Things didn't improve when Spinelli returned from suspension, she skipped most classes, and missed a lot of her exams, when she didn't attend, she was too drunk to know which test she was sitting. Not surprisingly, Spinelli didn't get into college, and neither did Butch. Her father had been furious. It had now got to the point where he and Mrs Spinelli had to join forces and were forced to admit their daughters drinking was a problem. At home, Spinelli had nothing but rows with her dad and would not return for days at a time normally crashing at Butch's, or other peoples sofas if she couldn't find him, simply spending her time drinking and partying, in her eyes, she was simply having fun.

Last night, following another argument with her parents, Spinelli and called Butch, who said he would meet her at his flat. However, she had waited for hours, and he hadn't turned up, and with his mum away on holiday, she had no choice but to head to their local bar, and have some drinks. She'd woken up that morning, on the bathroom floor of the bar. Wiping her filthy clothes down and picking up her bag, she made her way outside into the cold December air, and back to Butch's place, hoping he was home.

Fine minutes later, Spinelli was hammering on Butch's door.

"OK OK" shouted Butch, totally naked as he opened the door "Blegh! You stink!"

"WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT! YOU SAID YOU WERE ON YOUR WAY BACK! TEN MINUTES YOU SAID! I WAITED FOR AGES! I ENDED UP ASLEEP ON THE BATHROOM FLOOR OF THE SPINNING WHEEL! A BAR FLOOR!"

"It's not like it's the first time we've woken up on the next morning in a bar!"

"OH DON'T GIVE ME THAT! YOU JUST GOT DRUNK AND LET ME DOWN LAST NIGHT! AGAIN!"

"OK OK! I'M HERE NOW AIN'T I? NOW GO HAVE A SHOWER, YOU'RE MAKING ME FEEL SICK!"

"TRY BEING THE ONE THAT SMELLS LIKE THIS! I'VE PUKED THREE TIMES ON THE WAY HERE BECUASE OF THE SMELL! WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU LAST NIGHT!"

"Look I'm sorry okay" said Butch, "Look, tomorrow is Christmas eve, we'll take it easy tonight, just have a few cans. Mundy is having a huge blow out tomorrow; it's going to be epic"

"Yeah okay" shrugged Spinelli "We'll get some take out as well"

* * *

Later that evening, despite feeling awful, Spinelli was sat, trying to write a few Christmas cards, however her hands were trembling so much she couldn't write. Butch glanced over as she tutted at herself.

"There's a can in the fridge, just drink it now, you'll feel better" he said, turning his attentions back to the TV screen.

The next day, despite only having less than her normal amount to drink, Spinelli felt awful, she rolled out of beD, ignoring her stomach ache as she regretted getting such a cheap burger. Looking at herself in the mirror she squinted. "Butch" she called, returning to the bedroom, she carried on when he grunted at her "...Do I look orange to you?"

"Probably the light or something" mumbled Butch, glancing at her and turning over in bed.

"I guess" said Spinelli getting back into bed and going back to sleep.

**Would you lie  
Would you lie  
Would you lie, next to me  
Coz I'm outta control  
I can't let go  
Would you lie, next to me**

Later that evening Spinelli and Butch were at Mundy's party, both already more than drunk.

"Want one?" asked Mundy

"Sure" said Spinelli, taking what she thought was a cigarette and taking a long drag "What's this?"

"Party favour, its Christmas, you may as well have it as a one off" he replied

"Can't make me feel any worse" shrugged Spinelli

"You need a pick-me-up?"

"Sure, anything, I feel like shit" replied Spinelli.

**We gotta little lost down the road**  
**I'll stop myself from falling again**  
**And I know it's not long til you go**  
**But while you're here**

Spinelli rolled over in what she realised was an unfamiliar bed, stirring as she sensed someone near her. Opening her eyes she sat up and looked around.

"Where the hell am I?!" she asked looking around "...TJ?"

"You're in hospital Spinelli" said TJ setting down the flowers he brought her "It's the day after Christmas. Don't you remember anything?"

"No" replied Spinelli, looking at her arms, which had an IV line attached, her skin still looked off colour "Does my skin look orange to you?"

"Yes, and your eyeballs are too. The nurse said you'd been sleeping and very confused. Do you really not remember anything? You've been here all day"

"What the heck are you doing here anyway? Did you bring me here or something? We've not spoken for a year"

"No, I saw your mum earlier, I'm back from college visiting my parents and she said you'd taken something stupid. So much for you never touching drugs"

"If you're coming here to bitch at me then you can fuck off. I feel like utter shit and don't need this. Oh, and for the record, I don't remember taking anything, not really, a smoked some weed and then Mundy gave me some caffeine tablets"

"pfft, because that's what they were" muttered TJ.

"Well he SAID they were" snapped Spinelli "and don't make me repeat myself"

"Look" replied TJ, I didn't come here to lecture or judge, I came because I was wo-"

TJ was cut short by a doctor knocking at the door "Ah, Miss Spinelli, you're looking more awake. I'm Dr Smith"

"I'll come back and see you another time" said TJ, leaving and letting the doctor take the empty seat.

"Do you remember anything about the last forty-eight hours Miss Spinelli?"

"Only being at a party" replied Spinelli "you got anything to make me feel better? Can I go home?"

"Not yet Miss Spinelli" replied Dr Smith "You came in following reacting to some illegal drugs you'd taken. When we admitted you, we took some routine bloods, do you remember the examinations we've been doing?" he continued when Spinelli shook her head "How long has your skin and eyes had an orange tinge?"

"Christmas eve" shrugged Spinelli "I thought it was the light or something"

"Well unfortunately it wasn't. Our test results indicate you have acute hepatitis, and as a consequence, you also have acute liver failure. Both are temporary. How often would you say you drink?

"I dunno, a bit? Maybe a little more than a bit? But everyone drinks now and then don't they?"

"Could you be more specific Miss Spinelli? You see, our examinations show that you also have the early stages of liver cirrhosis. It seems this is caused by an excessive intake of alcohol. It is reversible, but we need some honesty about your drinking Miss Spinelli, so we can aid you to stop, otherwise the damage to your liver will soon become irreversible."

"WHAT?! I don't know what you are trying to suggest, but I don't have a problem with drinking! And there is nothing wrong with my liver or anything else! I'm not even nineteen yet! You need to get your facts straight"

"I'm sorry, but all my facts are straight. I will give you some time to process this; I have referred you to an alcohol support worker"

"JUST GET OUT!" shouted Spinelli.

* * *

Spinelli spent several more days in hospital, receiving various treatments and medicines into her IV line. Finally, on the evening before New Years Eve, Butch came to collect her, and take her home.

"Finally" said Spinelli, as Butch pushed her wheelchair out the hospital "What a relief! They've been treating me like i've got some sort of alcohol problem! I had enough in the end! They made me sign some form to say I was leaving against their advice!"

"Just ignore them, they want to think everyone has a problem!" said Butch, stopping the chair to let Spinelli get into the car he'd borrowed from his mum "I bet you need a drink now!"

"Like you wouldn't believe!" replied Spinelli "I think my parents spoke to the doctor so he wound up talking a load of shit about my liver, and it being damaged, and how if I drink there'll be permanent damage!"

"Well you know what doctors and nurses are like, they'll say anything to stop you having a drink now and then, and stop you having fun!"

"Tell me about it!"

Twenty minutes later Spinelli got back to Butch's flat, bypassing her own home. Feeling rough, she crawled into bed, Butch had brought her a can of lager, but she was asleep before by the time he'd returned to her. The next day, Spinelli didn't get out of bed until early afternoon feeling a lot better and rested.

"So what's the plan tonight?" asked Spinelli, sitting on the sofa next to Butch "Its New Years! Are we going to a party? Or a Bar?"

"Bar" replied Butch "We're meeting everyone there at eight"

Spinelli spent some time relaxing, before getting ready for the night out, taking particular time on her appearance. Before she knew it, she was heading for the bar.

"Can you get me a Vodka and Coke?" called Spinelli to Butch, as she made her way to sit with Mundy and the others.

"Better then?"

"Yeah! Now I'm out of that place!" replied Spinelli, accepting thew drink Butch handed to her. No sooner than she'd taken a sip, and the drink hit her stomach, did she feel sick. Spinelli only just made it out the door as she vomited uncontrollably all over the pavement. Panic rose inside her as she realised her vomit was red, and she began to cry hysterically as she continued to vomit.

"I went to the hospital to see you" Spinelli looked up to the owner of the voice, TJ stood above her, a pile of pizza boxes in hand "Look at you, what are you doing to yourself?"

"TJ! What's happening to me? I'm scared!" sobbed Spinelli, as her vomit had no let up.

"Spin-oh" said TJ looking up and seeing Butch "You're still together then? Look, I've got to get back, my family are waiting on these pizzas, just look after her ok Butch?"

"I will" said Butch trying to hand Spinelli her drink. TJ rolled his eyes and began to walk away.

Butch persisted to try and hand Spinelli her glass as she pushed it away.

"STOP BUTCH!"

"Just have a drink! You'll feel better!"

"No! I CANT DO THIS ANYMORE BUTCH! ALL THE DRINKING! LOOK AT ME!" sobbed Spinelli, as the vomiting began to ease slightly; she shoved the glass right out of Butch's hand as he again tried to hand it to her "STOP!"

"FINE! SUIT YOURSELF!" snapped Butch.

Pulling herself up, Spinelli spotted TJ in the distance and made after him "TJ WAIT!" she shouted, thankfully, above all the surrounding notice, he seemed to have heard her. He stopped and waiting for Spinelli to catch him up.

"No, I don't have any spare money"

"No. Not that." said Spinelli shaking her head and trying to suppress her sobbing, and urge to throw up "Look, I know I'm the last person you want to see right now. Once we were best friends, so please, just help me this once? I'm scared, please, just take me to my Dads place"

"He's at your Mums, come on, I'll take you. But you need a water first"

**Would you lie**  
**Would you lie**  
**Would you lie, next to me**  
**Coz I'm outta control**  
**I can't let go**  
**Would you lie, next to me**  
**Would you lie**  
**Would you lie**  
**Would you lie, next to me**  
**Coz I'm outta control**  
**I can't let go**  
**Would you lie, next to me**  
**See you got all that you wanted**  
**Mmmm**

TJ had taken Spinelli to her parents, who had booked her straight into a rehab clinic, to everyone's surprise Spinelli had willingly accepted this, and after several long weeks, she had been released, determined to turn her life around. She had suffered no further effects following her hospital admission, and her liver was on the mend and returning to normal. She had attended night school, and quickly picked up the subjects she'd failed at school, with a good amount of support from TJ, who had surprised her in wanting to keep in contact. TJ visited when he could, supporting her to study, to re-take her finals, and to apply to college. Spinelli's life continued to turn around as she stayed at her Mum's place, and the best news had come, when she got the letter she'd been waiting for: an acceptance to study architectural design, at the same college at TJ.

Three months had passed since Spinelli had left for college and she hadn't looked back. Soon after getting to college, she and TJ had finally entered a romantic relationship. It probably would have happened sooner, but TJ said he wanted to respect Spinelli and give her time. Now, they were sat in a car together, returning back to visit their families.

"Nearly one year sober" said Spinelli

"I knew you could do it, I'm so proud of you Spin" said TJ taking her hand and kissing it as he drove "Are you going to be ok with this trip?

"Fine" replied Spinelli "...so we're heading to the shops when we get there to buy christmas presents then?"

"Yes, remind me to give you the money, it'll be safer in your bag than my pocket"

* * *

"Hey Spin" said TJ stopping as they walked through the streets of Arkansas "Look"

Spinelli gasped as she realised what TJ was looking at. There was Butch, sat on the cold and snowy floor, begging, and clearly homeless.

"Butch?" said Spinelli, approaching him, feeling sick to her stomach.

"Spinelli" he said looking at her and smiling "...and TJ"

"Spin-" started TJ

"Look, Teej, can you give us a moment? I'll meet you back at your parents? I just need a while..."

"Are you sure? Will you be okay?"

"Yes" replied Spinelli kissing TJ goodbye "I love you

"I love you too. We'll shop tomorrow. Call me if you need me?"

"We never said that did we?" asked Butch as Spinelli sat down next to him. "We never told each other we loved each other"

"No, I guess we never did. I don't think we ever really thought about it?" she said, smelling the stale smell of alcohol on him, and realised how often she'd smelt the same in the past.

"No, I suppose we didn't"

"What happened to you Butch?"

"I see you've got all that you wanted, you seem so happy this time around" replied Butch

"Yes, I have, and I am happy, it wasn't easy getting to this point though. It still isn't easy. The craving for alcohol is always there you know, it gets better, but never goes away"

"Got any smokes?"

"No, I quit that too, you know-"

"Since you went I can get lonely, It sent me slightly off the rails, I got kicked out my mums, Couldn't get the money for my own place. Ran out of sofas to sleep on. I'll spare you all the details. Part of my just wishes you could lie next to me again, like all those nights we used to lie in that park together My life has just gone to shit..." explained Butch in a quiet voice "It's nice to see you again Spinelli"

"Butch, you need to get your life sorted. Look at you. If I did it, you sure can!"

"I don't know"

"You have to. You can't go on like this. Look, I need to get moving, look" said Spinelli, opening her wallet "I'll get you something to eat; you at least need something warm to eat. Then find a hostel, and get your life back on track"

She helped Butch to stand, he eyed her up nervously for a moment, before shoving her down, taking her money, and running muttering a "Sorry" as he did so.

"Oh dear, most creatures are wonderful, but not that one, awful he is. Let me help you" said a kind voice, helping Spinelli to her feet, only when Spinelli stood, did she realise who it was.

"Hello Mikey"

"Spinelli..." replied Mikey "...I heard you went to rehab?"

"Almost one year sober" nodded Spinelli.

"and finally dating TJ? He's loved you for years, you know that right?"

"What? No, he hated me in school" said Spinelli, shaking her head.

"No, he hated your actions, not you. I think at times he wanted to hate you, but he never could" corrected Mikey

"I treated everyone horribly" said Spinelli, "I'm sorry Mikey, I was a mess"

"Yes, but you are better now. Let me give you a ride home"

"Thank you Mikey" replied Spinelli. Dreading returning home with money for presents "He took all the money I was going to use to buy presents"

"You don't need to give a physical gift Spinelli. You're being sober, being strong, and making amends in more than enough"

"Maybe you're right" replied Spinelli, as she and Mikey passed the bar that she stood, vomiting outside of, almost a year ago.

~*~THE END~*~

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! If you did, please review!

I'm not sure if/when I will post again, but that you for reading!

Apologies for any spelling and grammar issues, I'm dyslexic, so may have missed some in proof reading! Please point out any errors for me to correct!

Big Cliffy Meanie x


End file.
